


Still pain

by black_f73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Still pain

他不知道他是谁。

对于Dean来说，他是某个装着Sam所有信息的巨大载体，长相，头脑，身体，声音，记忆，行为，习惯，但是没有灵魂，没有灵魂就意味着他甚至不算是活着的。Dean不会使用关于电脑或者机器人的比喻，但Sam知道那就是，这至少好过最初关于某种地狱怪物的猜测，至少Dean不会一直打电话给bobby，不会想要在半夜用刀划开他的喉咙，也不会在他所有不需要睡眠的夜晚这样看着他而不被他惊醒。

但他不是Sam，对于Dean来说，他只是个临时的需要保存的东西，Dean憎恨他，或者绝大部分Dean是在憎恨他自己，憎恨自己没有保护好他的弟弟，憎恨自己不是那个代替他失去灵魂的人，就像每一次Sam受到伤害时那样，Dean所有要做的事就是把那个真正的Sam找回来，完整的，在乎的，Dean的Sammy。

但Sam则有着足够的理由不想要回他的灵魂，这不仅仅是因为他的灵魂此时正在某个无法想象的笼子里被两个承载着巨大愤怒的天使生吞活剥，无关乎那些疼痛，也不只是因为灵魂中那些阻挡他前进的东西让他变得软弱，而是一些只有Sam知道的事，那些只有在他躲在夜晚的深黑中，凭借着偶尔穿过窗帘的月光，一直看着那银白的光线在熟睡的Dean身上勾勒出的痕迹时才会去想的事。

关于他爱Dean的一些事。

只有他真的可以不在乎了他才敢面对Sam封在记忆里关于这件事的每一个画面，每一个瞬间，每一个冲动，那之后Sam意识到失去灵魂并没有让他停止去爱Dean，相反的这种情况使它变得更加的纯粹了，这也意味着Sam意识到的另外一件事，他爱着Dean，而这爱并不仅仅是深刻在灵魂之上的，那几乎是构成Sam的所有部分，渴求碰触时握紧的拳头，渴望亲吻时咽下的呼吸，绷紧的下腹，撕裂的皮肤，断掉的骨头，还有那些所有在血管内脏里流淌过的温暖和灼烧。

这些真正让他畏惧的事，Sam清晰的记忆着每一个细节，甚至记得每一次极力逃避描摹这些细节时所承受的巨大痛苦，来自道德的谴责，对欲望的挣扎还有绝望的渴求和悲伤，这些让Sam从Dean身边逃走几乎失去他的事，而失去灵魂让他再也感觉不到这些，他只用爱着Dean，在Dean身边，并且只专注于此，他甚至不用去在乎Dean是怎么想的。

然而只有那么一瞬间，在黑暗中，Dean熟睡的呼吸如海潮般拍打着Sam时，当他在梦中含糊的念着Sammy的时候，海潮会退去，尖锐的岩石浮出水面，在Sam灵魂缺失的那个空洞之中，疼痛像回声一样。

依旧。


End file.
